


What’s a Wonderwall, Anyway?

by AvaCelt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Forests, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of monsters, infatuation was a curse rather than a cure.</p><p>Based on a graphic by <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56298672110/you-remind-me-of-someone-the-prince-whispered">Monoire</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s a Wonderwall, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Writing to Reach You," by Travis.

“You remind me of someone,” the prince whispered softly, hands ghosting over the thin, paper screen between them. 

“It would behoove the prince to disregard the creatures of the forest,” a deep voice echoed from behind the screen.

“Won’t you let me see your face?” The prince blinked sadly, the gloss of curiosity in his eyes fading as melancholy set in. The shaggy mane of brown hair obscuring the latter’s face rustled, as if the being behind had sensed the prince’s inner distress. And so the head slowly rose to look, brown tresses falling away. 

Honey colored orbs locked with deeply set black ones. The separation between them couldn’t hide their wordly visages.

The prince breathed heavily before breaking into a sweet smile. “You’re in need of grooming,” he teased. 

“Shut up, demon,” the beast hissed from behind. 

“Tut tut, Lord Kai,” the prince sang jovially. “What would your subjects say?”

“I’m marrying a demon,” he spat. “What more is left to say?”

“And I’m marrying a handsome beast,” the man chuckled in response. His iris-less eyes glittered, taking in the warmth and light of the dais they were situated on. 

Silence overtook them for some time as the maned beast of the forest sat twiddling his thumb and periodically tearing at his unkempt hair. The demon, in return, stared at the golden brown locks, aching to feel their silkiness beneath his fingertips. 

“Will you let me love you?” The prince asked finally, blinking curiously. 

The beast ceased twiddling his thumbs and stiffened. “It is as Prince Suho desires,” he recited. “I am merely a creatu-“

“-you’re beautiful,” the prince blinked. Then he bit his lips, the effort drawing a dash of blood that instantly disappeared like wisps of a dying flame. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated. “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have looked at me- looked into my eyes.”

Eyes as glittery as the ocean, and as deep and foreboding as the night. The eyes that could see anything- eyes that were the proof of his immortality.

“The prince is very handsome,” the beast blurted. The words made him cough, spittle appearing and coating the hair on the side of his face. 

The prince giggled, cocking his head to the side. “Do you think so?”

The beast hesitated, but relented at last. He dropped his eyes to his burly hands. “Yes.”

“Then I shall stay this way always,” he beamed. He smiled brightly this time and brought his fingertips to the paper screen. “Once this tears, you shall be mine.”

“Why would a god want a beast?” The beast muttered out loud. 

“Because they can distinguish between animal and human- and you,” the prince twiddled his index finger, “-are less animal and more human. And you shall be my human.”

The beast grumbled. “Crazy demons.”

The prince laughed and tore the film between them. And as he did, their true visages were shown, and the beast became the prince’s. 

The beast’s brown hair disappeared. The awkwardness of his nose reshaped into a straight one, while dark, black tresses that reached his shoulders came to be. His lips were plump and the overgrowth of hair on his cheeks and neck disappeared. Inky locks spilled across his shoulders like a curtain of silk instead. Black tresses complimented a tanned and plain face, as average as any person’s in the world. 

The prince’s milky white complexion further brightened as his lips became pinker. But then, long lines of blackness and metallic began to form on his skin, imprinting his flesh like a second skin whilst creating runes. Teeth, sharp but beautiful, appeared, while the black eyes remained dark. And he was a king- not a prince. A demon king with one side of his face marred with signs while the other half remained milky white. And teeth- teeth that shone as bright and white as the day’s sun. 

White hands with long fingernails presented itself to the beast.

“You’re a very handsome demon,” the beast muttered, eyes looking away, but his hand was reaching out tentatively.

The prince smiled, his teeth glittering. “So I’ve heard.” And the prince took it.

A wolf in the distance howled. The flapping of wings signaled the approval of the other demons. 

“We are one,” the beast muttered, in awe at what he’d just agreed to. 

“Now, and for as long as we last,” the demon sang. 

And they walked, hand and hand, into their newly shared world.


End file.
